


【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青峰总裁♥黄濑模特<br/>已同居设定<br/>四年之痒<br/>以上</p>
            </blockquote>





	【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱

【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱

『1』

说好7号更文，我好守时啊！~\\(≧▽≦)/~

短篇，争取5章之内更完

青峰公司总裁，黄濑著名模特

已同居设定

以上

~\\(≧▽≦)/~~\\(≧ 正文 ≦)/~~\\(≧▽≦)/~

在青峰别墅的书房里，金灿灿的黄濑抱着一堆衣服放在了书房沙发上，当着青峰的面就脱了睡衣，青峰竟然纹丝不动地认真处理文件……

黄濑气的嘟起嘴来，慢吞吞地换上了一件衣服想引起这个埋头在电脑屏幕上那些数据里的青峰大辉，也就是自己的男朋友。

“小青峰，你看看我穿这件好不好看？”

“啊？哦，好看。”青峰匆匆瞥了一眼，都没怎么看清楚黄濑穿了什么，就立刻埋头工作，敷衍地答应道。

……黄濑自然能听出来青峰的敷衍了事，只是因为这样一点点小事就发脾气的话，不知道青峰会不会生气。黄濑赌气似的又换了一件，“那这件呢？”

“好看好看，你穿什么都好看。”这下青峰连看都没看就道。

……黄濑才不是没事找事趁着青峰工作的时候来打扰他，可是他们已经将近一个月没这个那个了！这样想想，自己和青峰同居差不多三年都一直保持着一周四到六天高频度的运动的！

虽然知道青峰很忙，但是这样的情况还是第一次，黄濑能不急吗！自己这么多年来对这个帅气的黑皮男人太过依赖，生活就是围着他转的。仿佛这个男人就是他的太阳，是他绕已运动的引力源。

其实，一开始是青峰大辉先招惹的黄濑。

黄濑四年前还只是一个因为长相而小有名气的模特。因缘巧合被青峰公司里市场营销部的主管看到了，觉得黄濑的气质很适合代言他们的服装产品所以两人才有了交集。

“黄濑，你先把衣服换一下。”负责人把黄濑接下来要穿的衣服拿给黄濑。

“诶？我要在这里换衣服吗？”黄濑愣了一下，这可是夏装，最起码要把自己身上的衣服脱了呀！可是大庭广众的换衣服不太好吧……而且目测周围也没有换衣服的地方……

“你去那边的屋里，那里有个卫生间，你去那里换就行。那个房间应该是闲置的，没人用。”

黄濑走到了房间前，突然理解了为什么负责人说这个是闲置的。因为这个竟然是总裁专用休息室！总裁怎么可能出现在拍摄场地这样屌丝级员工呆的地方啊！

推门而入，房间设计的很简单却也算是典雅。落地窗外是走廊，可能因为长时间闲置所以窗帘都掉在地上了。看来只能去卫生间换衣服了。

关好了门，确认反锁了之后，黄濑推开了卫生间的门，那一瞬间，就傻眼了。

一个黑皮肤但却异常英俊的男人竟然坐在马桶上……撸那个粗黑的家伙，低声喘息的声音传到了黄濑耳朵里。

额……黄濑不由自主地盯着那个巨大的用英语来说是“huge size”的家伙咽了口水。自己的那里完全没法和他比啊……

“看的你很爽吧？”充满雄性气魄的低沉声音响起，黑皮男人停止了手指间的动作，有些玩味似的看着黄濑，“想不想来上一发？”

“那个……对，对不起啊！我走错屋子了！”黄濑吓得一转身就想往外走，“嘭”地一下撞到了卫生间门上。“呜呜……”黄濑捂着头，刚才那下撞得实诚啊！

“我看你长得不错……”青峰提上裤子，虽然那里还直勾勾地挺着，走到了黄濑身边把黄濑围进自己怀里，微微低头在黄濑面前邪邪道，“你是代言新产品的模特？”

“是……是啊，怎……怎么了？”黄濑战战兢兢地一动不敢动，说话都结巴了。

看着黄濑的反应，青峰只觉得十分有趣，便凑近黄濑左耳轻舔了一下，看着黄濑一哆嗦，更是有趣道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

在“总裁休息室”里的再怎么也不可能是烧锅炉的吧？而且看这个黑皮的行为，色眯眯、衣冠楚楚的，是总裁是八九不离十的。

“总……总裁吧。”黄濑低着头，胆战心惊道。

“听没听说过什么《霸道总裁爱上我》之类的东西？”青峰大辉挑起黄濑白皙的下巴，嘴和黄濑的唇就差几厘米就亲上了！

哈？那是小女生读的言情小说吧！不对！这个黑皮什么意思？他想对我圈圈叉叉？！更何况他下边那里还直直地顶着我那里啊！

“……那个，我就是来换衣服的，因为一会儿有拍摄。打扰到总裁您真是太不好意思了！要不……我先出去，等您解决完了我再来？”

“你觉得饿狼会放到手的小兔子走吗？”青峰伸出舌头在黄濑薄薄软软的红唇上咬了一下，“何况还是一只异常美味的兔子？”

“你不可以凭借自己财大气粗就对我随心所欲的！”黄濑吓得双手护住前胸，受惊的兔子般警觉地看着青峰，“只有相爱的人才能有亲密的身体接触！”

“你不会是处吧？”青峰边说边扯掉了黄濑的裤子，手摸向了黄濑那十分滑嫩的大腿、内侧的肌肤。

“我不要和你做！”黄濑奋力抵抗着青峰，可是似乎是徒劳……

“消停点！”青峰从裤子里掏出了自己的凶器，塞到因为抵抗青峰摸而禁闭的黄濑的大腿间，“给我夹紧了，要是我没射的话，可不就用这里了。你应该知道我什么意思吧。”

黄濑立马夹-紧了自己的大腿，还辅助性的配合着青峰来回抽动的那里，异样的感觉在黄濑大腿皮肤上一阵一阵地袭来，夹杂着那不断更粗更硬的凶器散发着的滚烫……这算是黄濑第一次性体验。

黄濑的确是一个处子之身，虽然长得好，还从事着模特这样特殊职业，黄濑却一直保持着贞洁。虽然这东西对于男人来说远没有女人重要，可是黄濑还是想把，第一次，也给结婚对象，而不只是女人遵守这隐形规则。

“你……好没好啊～”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，动的更加卖力，想让这个黑皮赶紧放了自己。因为腿间的感觉虽然十分陌生，可极为舒服……真怕自己忍不住也直了……那样太丢脸了！

突然，一股温热的流喷涌到黄濑腿上！

“你！你你你！你怎么能就怎么喷到我腿上！”

青峰看着涨红了脸的黄濑，觉得这个小模特清纯的反应竟然让自己有点心动……

青峰探手去摸了摸黄濑内裤下稍有抬头迹象的小东西，突然狠狠捏了一下。

“啊～”黄濑耐不住淫叫了一声，这下可好，青峰拔下了黄濑的内裤，蹲下身一口含住了小东西。

！！！黄濑简直要吓晕了！不过随之而来的快感让黄濑丧失了理智。青峰的舌头按摩着每一处敏感部位，圈套的基友技巧。

“啊～好舒服～啊！”

看到青峰口里溢出的洁白液体和青峰仿似有点鄙夷的表情，黄濑羞得无地自容。

“射在我嘴里，你也不算吃亏了吧。”青峰一动喉结，全数将黄濑的东西吐了下去，竟然还回味似得舔了舔黄濑的龟头，“味道还挺不错的。”

……黄濑从青峰紧握的手里好不容易拿回了自己的性器，便立马塞进了内裤里，弱弱地问了一句，“你是变态吗？”

“哈？”黄濑本来还觉得这个小黄毛挺可爱的，毕竟自己可从来没用嘴帮任何人做过。“你别得了便宜还卖乖啊！”

！我又没想得这便宜！

“您还有事吗？”黄濑推开环住自己的青峰。

“我看上你了。”青峰又死皮赖脸地揽住黄濑的腰，尝了一口黄濑嘟嘟着的小嘴，“我们交往吧！”

“怎么可能！”黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，“你是对我一见钟情吗？”

“就是一见钟情，你不信？”

“像你这种花花公子就是想和我玩玩吧！我才不要和你浪费时间呢！”

“我肯定能把你追到手。”

就这样，青峰追了黄濑一年。这一年或许是黄濑在恋爱前的所有生涯里最幸福的一年。因为他拥有了全世界绝无仅有的青峰大辉独家温柔和体贴；拥有了多少男人女人梦寐以求的人的照顾和关心；拥有了让青峰放弃所有情人和一年的性生活的爱……

“青峰大辉！你丫的就不能和我说说话？”黄濑一把冲到青峰面前合上了青峰的笔记本，“你明明知道没有你陪我我会寂寞死的！”

“黄濑你发什么疯！”青峰赶紧打开笔记本，幸亏数据没丢，“你知道我现在做的工作很重要吧！”

“你最近对我那么冷淡！”黄濑眼里含着泪，想着青峰是第一次吼自己就觉得委屈，“我们都33天没做了，而且我换衣服的时候，你都说我不穿-衣服的时候最好看！”

“哈？”青峰急躁地摸了摸头，终于压制住内心的烦乱，“黄濑，我现在做的工作涉及一个很重要的项目，你要是想-做，等再过些日子。”

“再过些日子！再过些日子！青峰大辉你就会用这个话来搪塞我！你以为我那么想和你-做啊！你现在就是对我腻烦了，你不爱我了！”说罢，黄濑就冲出了别墅。

“黄濑！”青峰急躁地对着黄濑的背影喊道，可黄濑根本就没回头。待到青峰跑出去追黄濑，黄濑已经开着劳斯莱斯扬长而去了。

青峰叹了口气，等忙完了再跟黄濑解释吧。

黄濑一边开着车一边掉眼泪。心真的好痛！因为失去青峰，真的好痛。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“诶？小黄，你怎么了？”桃井五月接了电话。

“小桃井，小青峰不要我了！呜呜呜……”

“小黄你别哭，跟我说说怎么回事？”

黄濑一五一十地交代了。

“小黄你不用着急，我帮你想法子整阿大！”

『青峰公司总裁办公室内』

青峰看着秘书刚刚带给他的杂志，眼中全是危险和隐隐的怒意。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“你找我干嘛？”黄濑小心翼翼地问道。

“你自己知道吧！”青峰低沉的声音仿佛有穿透力一般让黄濑惊得打颤。

“什么嘛！小青峰你又凶我！”黄濑委屈的有些想哭，“明明都不喜欢我了，还给我打电话。”

青峰盯着杂志上做内裤广告拍摄的黄濑，漂亮的身子上就只有一个窄三角裤头，性器在那个藏青色内裤里的形状都能看见！

好你个黄濑凉太，竟然敢去拍这样的广告，你是我的你自己不知道吗？你的身子只有我一个人能看，只有我一个人能做你！

“今晚回家，我要做死你。”

“小青峰，我对你来说就只是用来做的吧。等你老了，不想做了，是不是就把我丢了？”黄濑虽然再问青峰，但好像自己已经给自己一个肯定答案了。

“黄濑你等着！”

“诶？”

听着电话那头挂断的声音，黄濑突然觉得不妙。

“诶？阿大，你怎么……”

“黄濑在你这吧。你先回避一下，我和黄濑有正事要做。”说着，青峰就猛然扯掉了西服上的领结，扯开了衬衫的扣子。结实漂亮的胸膛和腹肌直挺挺地对着黄濑。青峰扯掉了裤子的腰带，顺带脱了裤子，内裤根本包不住已经勃起的凶器，“黄濑，我们来一笔一笔把这33天欠下的帐都算请好了。”


End file.
